The Pretender
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: She was a Christian Music Superstar with a dark secret. He was a Assemblies of God Minister. When he finds her little secret things change. Crap summery but an okay story. Rated M for situations, future lemons, ect.


**Okay so here's the deal. This story kind of started begging to be written. I did and I actually liked it a little. Tell me what you think. And I want to say that this could have happened before but probably only a handful of times. Updates might be crazy since SOL's (yes Virginia has a lot of confidence in us) are coming up and I'm hopefully *crosses fingers* getting a job. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, scenes, music, ect. I only own a touch screen phone (I hate it) and my laptop. Also do not take the way Bella acts in my story to be how all Christians are. Thanks.**

Prologue:

Have you ever heard of those people who hide drug and alcohol use behind the church? What about those people who claim to be Christians then go out and drop the f bomb? What about Christian Music singers who are secretly doing both of the above? I have known quite a few in my lifetime.

That brings us to me. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am twenty-four and I am Christian Music "superstar" but if my fans only knew what I did in my free time.

This is my story. **(A/N: Prologue is not a definite thing. I do not know if I like how I wrote it or not.)**

Chapter 1:

I looked out at the crowd of teenagers and adults singing along with me and lifting their hands in worship. My gut twisted but I ignored it and kept singing.

After the song finished I smiled. "Are you ready to keep praising God tonight?"

There was a chorus of "YES!" and I continued with the song Revolution by Hillsong United.

Eventually the concert was over and I thanked them for coming out to "worship" with me, even though they were the ones doing it, not me.

"Bella would you want to go out to eat with me and your mother?" My Dad slash Manager asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go on back to the hotel. I have that CD signing in the morning so I'm going to get my rest now." I replied pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Sleep well, honey." My mom smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Of course, mom, I'm just going to take a bubble bath and go to sleep." I smiled and hugged my parents before I went back to my hotel and to my room.

I flipped on the TV and put a DVD in the player before I went to the bedroom area to grab a few things. Once I had everything gathered I went back into the living room and sat down and set it all up.

Once I had set everything on the coffee table, I went and grabbed a bottle from the mini-fridge and sat down again this time on my knees in the floor.

"Well it's just the four of us again. Let's have some fun." I muttered and took a big swig of the Vodka I had grabbed.

I drained about half and grabbed the razor sitting beside the portable mirror I had sitting in front of me and cut the crushed oxycodone into tiny lines before leaning down and snorting it line by line.

It burned a little but that was quickly replaced by euphoria. I giggled a little, got another big swig of my Vodka before climbing on the couch, and turned on my DVD. It was a porno that I had managed to hide on previous tours and one of my favorites.

If I had not been on tour I would have just gone out to a bar, found someone, and brought him back to where I was staying, whether it was my house or a hotel.

I grabbed my trusty Jack Rabbit and that was the last thing I remember.

*~*~*~*

I awoke the next morning with a killer headache but other than that, I was fine. I cleaned up my stuff and hid it back in my bag before getting a pair of skinny jeans and a ruffled top and taking a shower. Within two hours I was ready to go, right on time my parents showed up and we headed to the record store.

Around twelve I was barley bothering to look up at the people at the signing until I felt like something was pulling my head up and saw the most beautiful man standing there smiling as he held out his CD for me to sign.

He had bronze sex hair and emerald green eyes. He was very pale but not to an extreme. He was wearing a crisp and clean white dress shirt and solid black dress pants.

"Hello." He said softly in a velvety voice.

I smiled. "Hi. Who can I sign this to?"

"Well can you sign more than one for me? My family is all at work but they love you and there is a teenage girl at the church I pastor at that absolutely loves your music but she's in the hospital." He said.

"Sure," I smiled. "That is very selfless of you."

"That's my job, Miss Swan." He replied.

"Please call me Bella." I smiled, inwardly sighing that he could not be one of my conquests.

"Then call me Edward." He replied.

"So Edward, what church do you pastor at?" I asked scribbling my name on the CD covers.

"Ivy Lane Assembly of God," He replied.

"Oh that is where my parents and I were planning to go while we're in town." I said glad that I would see him again.

"We'll be happy to have you." He smiled.

"Thank you. When are your services again? We looked it up but I have a horrible memory."

"We have one tonight as a matter of fact, at six. Sundays are ten thirty until twelve and again at six. How long are you in town?"

"For two weeks. This is also sort of a vacation for us."

"I hope you have fun here in Forks."

"I think we are," I smiled. "So is one of these for your wife?"

"Oh no, I'm not married yet. Tanya-my fiancée-died two years ago. I have yet to find someone."

"Well maybe she's out there," I smiled. "You never know when the right person is going to come along."

"Thank you, Bella. That's just what I needed to hear." He smiled.

"Well here you go," I handed him the CD's and smiled. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

*~*~*~*

Around five o'clock I started getting ready for church. My parents had always taught me that no matter the service you needed to look your best so I put on a white skirt suit and curled my hair. My parents arrived once I was ready to go and we headed to the church.

"Hi," A chipper young girl with short black hair said bouncing up to us as we walked in. "I'm Alice Cullen. My brother Edward is Pastor here. And…Oh my! You're Bella Swan!"

I smiled. "Hello. It is nice to meet you, Alice. These are my parents, Charlie and Renee."

She shook our hands vigorously. "I love your music, Miss Swan. I had a hard time with depression last year and Edward turned on your first CD and it helped so much."

I smiled and felt my gut twist again. "That's great to hear."

"I love your outfit but you really didn't need to dress up." She said gesturing towards her own jeans and a button up shirt.

"We raised her that way," Renee smiled proudly. "And that's how I was raised."

"Oh. They must do things differently in Phoenix." She said staring into space.

Edward walked over and smiled. "You'll have to ignore my sister. She's not the brightest bulb in the box."

She elbowed him. "That isn't true, Edward. I was Valedictorian."

He ruffled her hair. "I know, pixie. You had better go find mom and dad. They need your help finding Kate."

"Alright," She sighed and smiled at me. "I'll see you later Miss Swan."

"Call me Bella!" I called as she hurried off.

"She would have loved to stay and chat but her daughter Kate has decided that she should play hide and seek." Edward said smiling.

"She has a daughter?" I asked surprised, she did not have a ring on her finger.

"She adopted her. Kate was the daughter of a good friend of Alice's and when she died Alice fought tooth and nail to get her." He replied.

I smiled. "How old is Kate?"

"Three. She's Alice's baby though. She doesn't remember Irina and of course she loves her 'Unca Eddie' but she's the only one who can call me Eddie."

I laughed. "I won't call you Eddie if you don't call me Izzy."

"Deal," He held out his hand.

I took it and gasped quietly at the electric shock I received but he did not show that he felt it so I just shook his hand. "Deal,"

"Well we're going to go find seats," Renee said putting her hands on my shoulders. "Come along, Bella."

I dropped Edward's hand and smiled. "I look forward to hearing you speak."

He smiled. "Thank you."

My mother pushed me toward one of the pews and sat me toward the middle before hissing in my ear. "Isabella the man is a Pastor! Stop flirting, his wife could be anywhere."

"He doesn't have one." I muttered back and straightened my skirt.

"Oh," She said, suddenly perking up. "Well Bella…"

"No mother." I hissed.

Alice walked over with a little girl in her arms bouncing and talking excitedly. The little girl had blonde ringlets and blue eyes. She was adorable and the perfect child in some eyes-including mine-but there was no such thing.

"Kate this is that singer you love for mommy to play." Alice said once she got over there.

The little girl smiled at me brightly. "Hi. I'm Kate."

I smiled at her. "Hi Kate, How old are you?"

"Tree." she held up two fingers.

Alice put up another of Kate's tiny fingers. "She's three."

"My niece is three." I said.

"Which sibling?" Alice asked.

"Jacob. He and Leah have a daughter-Billie-that is three." Jacob was not actually my brother. Well not biologically. My father's friend Billy was Jacob father. When Billy and his wife-Linda-died, Jacob and I were only ten so my parents adopted him and his older twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca who were thirteen. I also had a brother Emmet and brother Jasper. They were twins-who knows how-a year younger than me.

"Aw, I bet she loves her Auntie Bella." Alice smiled.

I grimaced. "Jacob won't let me see her." Jacob was the only one who knew about my addictions. He promised not to tell but he would not let me see my niece.

"Why?" She asked.

My mother took over from there. "Jacob has fallen away from Christ and taken his wife and child with him."

It was not true. Jacob was just as involved in church as ever. He was a youth leader. However, I led my parents and brothers to believe that Jacob was faking it. I was horrible.

"I'll be praying." Alice promised.

A man with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes came over with his arms wrapped around a woman with caramel hair and emerald green eyes.

"Bella this is mine and Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme." Alice told me.

"Memal!" Kate said reaching for the woman.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

The woman patted my cheek before taking Kate in her arms. "Hello Bella. It is lovely to have you here."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." My Mother said.

I hated how my mother did that. She acted as if we were perfect and that if I spoke it would ruin the illusion.

"Please call me Esme." Mrs. Cullen told us smiling.

My father and Carlisle started chatting about something another and I zoned out. I could not wait to leave and go back to my room and get wasted.

I looked up and saw a woman with frizzy brown hair and freakishly long nails all over Edward. Well I guess you could say that. It was the best way to describe the way she was acting. She was dressed like Fran Dresher back in her Nanny days and I sighed.

"Mom, Jessica is hanging off Edward again." Alice told Esme.

Esme looked towards Edward and smiled apologetically. "I need to take care of this. Excuse me."

A minute or so later the Fran Dresher want-to-be huffed and stormed off.

"Sorry you had to see that," Alice told me sitting in the pew in front of me. "Jessica has been after Edward since High School. Edward cannot stand her but he tries. He feels like if he's a Pastor he has to."

"That's hardly appropriate what she was doing." My mother said in disgust.

"I know." Alice sighed.

*~*~*~*~*

We had been in Forks a few weeks and my parents decided to invite Edward to my hotel room for dinner. It had a kitchen in it so my mother went to the store and got food then ordered me to cook.

"This is wonderful Mrs. Swan." Edward said half way through the meal.

"Thank you so much Edward. I try." My mother said.

I grimaced and looked down at my plate. "You mean you try and force Bella into cooking all the time." My father said.

I smiled at dad. "Thanks." I mouthed.

He winked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bella. It's wonderful." Edward smiled at me.

"Thank you Edward," I said softly. "Can you excuse me a moment?"

"Yes, go ahead." My father said.

I stood up, went into the bathroom, and reached under the sink where I had hidden a bottle of a wine and took a big swig.

When I went back out Edward was gone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He needed to use the restroom. I told him to use the one in the bedroom." My mother told me. I was beginning to have a panic attack and sat down taking deep breaths. He would not see it.

Edward walked out a moment later and frowned. "I need to leave."

"Why? You haven't finished dinner." My mother exclaimed.

"Maybe you should look in your daughter's room." Edward said grabbing his coat.

My mother rushed toward the door to the bedroom and I tried to stop her but she screamed and I knew I was caught.

"It isn't mine!" I yelled.

My mother slapped me hard and I went flying to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING? YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GOING TO LOOSE EVERYTHING!"

My father went in and looked before glaring at me. "Since when Isabella? Since when?"

"Since I was sixteen." I whispered.

My mother screamed and lunged at me but Edward caught her.

"Mrs. Swan. Let me help. I told you about the rehab center I ruin in Port Angels. I'll take her there with me and help." Edward spoke softly.

"I won't go." I growled at him.

"It's either that or I will go straight to the press and tell them everything. You either go willingly and get rid of this addiction or I will. You'll be ruined." Edward said pulling me off the floor.

"No." I growled.

"You're going," My father said sternly. "If I have to drag you, you're going. You will not continue like this."

"No! I will not go. I am twenty fucking four. You don't rule me anymore." I yelled.

My mother slapped me. "How dare you. The language, the porn, the drugs, the alcohol? You're ruining everything your father and I did for you."

"I didn't ask for it." I seethed.

"I'll get her things," My dad told Edward. "You just take her. Kicking and screaming if you must."

"Only clothes and things like that. And double check those." Edward said before he picked me up and restrained my arms.

Edward's Point Of View:

I was slowly falling for Bella until tonight. When I had saw the baggie of cocaine I had felt betrayed. Even more so when I saw the box that held a porno DVD. I had only needed to see the large breasts on the cover to know what it was and I fled the room and Bella had been found out.

I had driven for half an hour and Bella had worn herself out of screaming and fallen asleep.

"Why Bella?" I whispered pulling into the driveway of the rehab center.

My cousin Rosalie came running out and helped me carry Bella into her new room. I left while Rose stripped her and put on another outfit that we knew for sure could not have anything hidden.

Mr. Swan brought a bag filled with Bella's clothes and make-up and her hairbrush, straightener and a curling iron.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swan." I said taking the bag.

"It isn't your fault, son. Just take care of my little girl." He replied.

"Of course, sir." I said.

He left and I took the bag into Bella's new room. She was awake now and glared at me.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Bella growled.

I flinched. "I'm just trying to help you Bella. You're ruining your life with the drugs."

The look on her face nearly tore my heart in half. "I'm ruining my life? Where the hell do you get off?"

"You have been a famous Praise and Worship singer since you were fourteen. You're ruining that." I said gently.

She snorted loudly. "Don't you think that there is a reason that I started this? You just said it. Do not give me any bullshit about how God does not want me to do this and that he loves me blah, blah, fuckidy blah. I haven't believed in him since I was eighteen."

I sucked in a breath. "Bella I-"

She cut me off. "I want out of here. Now. I don't give a shit if you tell the press."

I moved a chair over in front of the door and sat down. "No."

Bella's Point Of View:

"No." Edward said simply.

I glared, why had I thought this man was so damn sexy before?

"Look Bella," Edward sighed leaning forward. "The thing is…well I was beginning to develop feelings for you. Stupid me, but I don't want to see your life ruined."

I stood up and looked out the window but I could see him reflected in the glass and it harder to say for some reason. "Edward, I don't want you. I would not want you if you were the only man on earth and we had to rebuild the world. And for the record," I turned and walked over to him putting my lips close to his ear. "You want a virgin. Sorry but you will not find that in me. I've fucked more men than you've probably ever met."

It was a bit of an exaggeration. I had slept with more men then there was in the entire tiny town of Forks but still.

"Oh," I continued. "Don't get me started on all the different ways. And before you ask there were a few women too."

He gagged a bit and pushed me away from him. "Anyway Bella," He said as if nothing had happened. "I'll be down the hall in my office. Your father informed me in a call on the way here that you have a few medicines you need to take that you cannot abuse so come by before you go to bed and get those. Oh and don't bother trying to leave," He stood and opened the door. "My cousin Rosalie is a beast and Dimitri will just drag you bag here. Maybe Felix too."

**Okay so there is chapter one. What do you think? Reviews are welcome. And as I said earlier Bella is not exactly a good source of "how Christians act" but that was the point. **


End file.
